Okaminaga Date
Ōkaminaga Date, more commonly known by his moniker as the Black Hound. Is one of the few remaining inheritors of the Hiroigui, and one of the last living representatives of the ancient Date Clan. Ōkaminaga was born sixteen years before his younger sibling, Shima Date, and when their parents perished shortly after her second birthday, he found and raised her in their place. As a parent, he was neither loving nor nurturing, for the Date clan only abides by a single law. Namely the law of the great jungle; it's eat or be eaten, and the best thing he could do for his sister was to mold her into the perfect predator, an apex predator. Then, and only then, would he have fulfilled his duty as an older brother. For ten full years he remained by her side, to ensure that she was sufficiently prepared for what was to come. But as the years went by, Ōkaminaga saw that she had grown and one night, while she still slept, he abandoned her by the campfire. Without a single word of goodbye. Shima, desperate not to lose the only family she had left, gave chase. But there was no happy reunion as Ōkaminaga attacked her the moment she tracked him down, tearing into her with his claws and leaving her bleeding and unconscious in the village square of a nearby town. To him, his role as an older sibling was over, and he would not be burdened by the cub of his late parents any longer. Following this event, Okaminaga sped off into the wilds and wasn't seen again for many years. His drive being to hunt down every single existant specie of canine and feast on their flesh so that he could make their power his own. Mere mongrels and tame dogs wouldn't do, he required something of far greater quality. Which was why he eventually set his eyes on the Inuzuka clan of Konoha, as both the Ninken and the Inuzuka themselves were premier prey. One night, Okaminaga struck the smaller settlements of the clan at night, as his speed, strength and reflexes had grown to outshine most shinobi. He killed dogs and ninja alike and then made off with their bodies in the night, leaving nothing but bloodied beds and signs of brief struggle. He was however, never found. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities As a member of the Date clan, Ōkaminaga was blessed with the Hiroigui, a very powerful Kekkei Genkai that changes the body of the user to assume traits from the animals they devour. Typically, most of them choose to take something from a plethora of different animals in order to assume the most useful features of each particular beast. Ōkaminaga however, went a different route, rather than soling his body with what he thought of as impurities, the young man vowed to only eat animals belonging to the canine family. Primarily this would be wolves, due to their great strength, speed and overall exceptional senses. Though he would rarely resort to eating regular dogs as well, although what he could gain from eating domestic species was greatly weakened in comparison to what he could gain from eating the feral ones. It is known that Ōkaminaga ate his first wolf at age of ten, and he's continued to do so to this very day. At first, the effects were weak, and he detected little change in his body in comparison to his clan mates whom feasted on every animal they found fascinating. They would grow by leaps and bounds, whereas he would only grow on the rare occasion that he managed to get his hands on a wolf or in desperate times, a dog. He grew impatient as the years went on, where was the magnificent power that ought to be his birthright! He felt inferior in comparison to others of the same age, and they largely ostracized him for his weakness. But whether out of wisdom or sheer stubbornness, Ōkaminaga continued his selective taste for the flesh of wolves, and eventually he was rewarded. The wolf is famed for its immense endurance, durability, strength, cunning and agility, and in time all of these gifts were bestowed upon Okaminaga, he found that even without the aid of the Body Flicker Technique he could still move at speeds far exceeding that of most other shinobi, most weapons and physical blows could soon no longer injure his form and the internal structure of his body changed to reflect his state as a wolf in the body of a man. Ōkaminaga also discovered that despite using his body for days on end, he could still keep going without rest for very long periods of time. But despite all these abilities which on their own easily made up for his lack of diversity, Ōkaminaga believed he was entitled to much more, nature should give him every measure of it's strength, and that was the reason he looked for prey of higher quality. His search was rewarded when he discovered the location of a tribe of wolves loyal to the village of Takigakure. These creatures stemmed from the animal realm and had been used as companions, summons and allies for many decades. They were not beasts however, but sentient beings capable of rational thought and human speech, much like the toads of . By turning their own gifts upon them, Ōkaminaga ambushed them in the middle of the night, demonstrating greater abilities of stealth than should be humanely possible, he killed a number of their ranks before fleeing into the darkness with various corpses trailing after him. When he bit into the flesh of sentient beings whom responded to the Hiroigui the effect was almost immediate, his entire body was filled with a wild thrill and he could feel his body changing and reshaping itself for every bite he took, empowered by the enormous spirit of these wolf summons, whose power was so far beyond that of mere animals. From that point onward, his bloodline neared completion and Ōkaminaga Date, the human ceased to be, and Ōkaminaga Date, the wolf devil was born. Hiroigui Never having devoured any other animal than a canine, not counting the occasional victim of the Inuzuka clan, the state of Ōkaminaga Hiroigui greatly differs from that of his younger sister, Shima Date. Unlike her, his body has evolved to grant him an almost perfect balance of all traits bestowed by his quarry. The state of his bloodline is pure, unblemished and according to Ōkaminaga, flawless. In stark contrast to most shinobi, Ōkaminaga relies entirely upon the gifts bestowed by the Hiroigui to fight in battle, he doesn't need to mold chakra to perform amazing feats as every base movement he makes, every single attack employs what has come to be defined as his "natural" abilities. Opponents flee in terror as they question his very humanity, and with good reason for over the decades what once remained of his humanity has ultimately been lost. Lost or tossed aside, and the Date member is known to brutally correct those who would refer to him as a human, believing humanity to be weak festering thing which will soon have run it's course. Instead, he is determined to use the Hiroigui to become the progenitor of a new race of humanoids, whose willingness to abide by ways only primal will usher the world into the next era. His adherence to the natural world, and his desire to see civilization destroyed is what composes his Ōshō as a member of Shogi. His bloodline has granted him the strength to see his wishes fulfilled, and today, Ōkaminaga is certain that he has at last inherited the magnificent power of the Date clan, something that he always sought. The culmination of his change was brought about when he devoured the wolf summons of Takigakure, as for every bite he swallowed, his body began to change. Invulnerability When Ōkaminaga devoured the first wolf summon, his body changed drastically, as at that point he had begun to embody the very concept of the word "Wolf". He had made himself into a predator capable of effortlessly slaying these magnificent beasts. His every muscle hardened, his skin grew thicker and his body changed into an almost impenetrable natural armor. When he returned to feed on the rest of the wolf summons, their bites and attacks proved unable to touch him, they whom had torn off limb after limb on enemies of Takigakure in the past proved incapable of stopping him. Helplessly they could do nothing but attempt to flee as Ōkaminaga calmly pursued and slaughtered them one after another, and with every wolf that fell, their hunter grew ever stronger. Once he had wiped out the entire clan, his body was complete. Although it feels almost like human skin, if a bit veiny and taut to the touch. Attempts to harm him usually end to no avail, blades simply peel off of his body without leaving a scratch, it's believed that his body is constantly sorrounded by an outer layer of natural energies that serve to repel and deflect blows made against his person. This is believed to be a talent sometimes practised by wolf sages, and likely granted to Ōkaminaga through the wolf summons he devoured. Curiously, it would appear that Ōkaminaga is entirely unaware of this fact, and he believes that his invulnerability is a result of his extremely resilent body, which may indeed be a contributing factor. The only weapons known to have any effect on his body are fabled blades like the Kusanagi or Tsuyunoinochi. Though it has been suggested that chakra flow directed through a bladed weapon of any kind could overcome his natural defenses to a certain degree. Bludgeoning weapons like maces, hammers or the likes are widely thought of being almost entirely ineffective regardless of their origins. But his resistance to injury is by now means limited purely to physical assault, but he's also noted to be highly resistant to heat and cold, with his body autonomously changing it's body temperature to match the one outside, rendering most low-level elemental techniques largely ineffective against him. This change of body temperature, which would normally be dangerous to humans has little to no impact on Ōkaminaga. He's known to wade through a wall of flames to rip the face off of a leaf shinobi that had made the mistake of getting too close. His clothing was largely the only thing that was damaged, with the Date member himself experiencing only mild discomfort. While it's undeniable that the structure of his body, changed through decades of continued hunting, the sheer resilence, coupled with the natural energy that protects him are all contributing factors. Regardless of the method, most members of the Date clan are simply outrageously difficult to harm or kill. Ōkaminaga's Bite It's known among Shogi that Ōkaminaga absolutely despises civilization. It's an affront to all things natural and primal. Having feasted on wolves and other canines for thirty-three long years, Ōkaminaga has come to represent the very concept of the word "Wolf". By this intimate spiritual connection the Hiroigui granted him a special talent. Namely to awaken the inner predator that is slumbering inside any creature. Then ultimately bringing that part of them to the surface and making it dominant. This "curse" is transmitted to the victim by Ōkaminaga's bite. A few hours after they're bitten, the victim becomes plagued with a ravenous hunger that rips into their insides and urges them to feed. The feelings of starvation are so intense that victims are known to wail out in unfathomable agony, screaming their plight and desperately trying to keep their hunger sated. This is also where the curse reveals it's gruesome nature, for there's only so so much food to find and once the unfortunate subject has devoured each and every piece of food in their home their desperation starts to grow. Over time the hunger drives them into the realms of insanity, and soon they begin catching and killing cats, dogs and other common animals to feed and by the order of progression, this eventually leads them to cannibalism. Ōkaminaga considers this to be a beautiful experience, and he sometimes observes his victims as they fall further and further into the pits of despair, agony and starvation. Not out of any sense of sadism however, as indeed, Ōkaminaga finds no joy in others pain. To his alien mind, a human succumbing to their "primal"nature is salvation. It is honest, and it's an almost divine experience. If a victim ends up devouring their own family after being affected by his curse, then the Date survivor attributes it to the laws of the natural world, the survival of the fittest, reasoning that the victims family were too weak to live anyway so their sacrifice was ultimately predestined and abiding natural order. As a member of Shogi, Ōkaminaga has taken to employ his bite as a means of spreading chaos and terror among large settlements. He most commonly bites farmers, commoners and other civilians and in doing so he causes inside conflict. The frightened masses attribute everything to some malevolent spirit and search everywhere for a source, their panic keeping them from trusting anyone, isolating them from one another which makes them easy pickings for follow up attacks from Ōkaminaga, starting the cycle anew. The curse is not unbreakable however, nor is it absolute. As it is a spiritual sickness affecting the victims very soul it can be refuted and overcome through more or less natural means by those who possess highly developed and matured chakra. Cases like this are rare however, though they do apply to most truly powerful shinobi. The second way is a strange one, because it involves Ōkaminaga licking the target, at which point the curse is broken on it's own by it's progenitors docile behaviour, momentarily overcoming his natural concept and by extension, the effect on his victim. Finally, because of it's spiritual cause, the curse can also be broken by a seasoned master of genjutsu, although it's widely believed that only members of the Mirage Corps of Sunagakure are skilled enough to perform such an act. Physical Prowess The bloodline of the Date clan is one that greatly favors those who prefer physical combat, to make full use of the gifts of nature, one must surrender oneself to the raw primality of their inner animal. This was knowledge that Ōkaminaga knew as well as anyone else born of his clan, and for this reason he allowed his talents of chakra control to be largely eschewed in favor of mastering his own body. Even as a child, the Hiroigui granted him greater dexterity, speed and strength than any other boy of his age, with only other children of the Date clan being a match for him. Being less selective about their meals, these children found their talents growing at a much faster rate than his. Yet they were the ones who perished in the end, and he persevered. Today, there is nothing left of the weakness that hounded Ōkaminaga in his youth, possessing the combined, speed, strength, durability and stamina of more than a thousand wolves, there is little in the world that the Date member truly has to fear. Though with all this power, comes knowledge, and Ōkaminaga, despite his extraordinary physical capabilities is unlikely to understimate anyone. Knowing that despite his physical prowess, he is still fairly limited in comparison to most shinobi, as he's never learned to mold his chakra into regular ninjutsu techniques. Nonetheless, his abilities in combat are nothing short of incredible, far beyond that of most shinobi. And in combat, he is known to employ a style of combat that relies extensively on his physical abilities, each strike from his fist produces such immense concussive force so as to generate a continous barrage of powerful shockwaves following in the wake of each punch. Whenever Ōkaminaga fights, his hatred of civilization is embodied in his fists, as each strike causes the world around him to rip apart and degenerate. Trees are ripped up by their roots as though seized by a natural disaster, solid rock disintegrates and the very ground itself is upturned. The extent of Ōkaminaga's physical strength is so great so as to actively reshape any environment he battles in. Needless to say, opponents who find themselves confronted by Ōkaminaga either wisely turn tail and flee, or they attempt in vain to overcome this beast of the primal world. The Date member claims that he can generate sufficient force with a flick of his finger to counteract most lower-ranked elemental techniques employed by shinobi of Sunagakure. Similarily, a single finger flick is enough to shatter a human skull upon impact. Whenever Ōkaminaga descends upon a victim, the results are as if they've been torn apart by powerful ninjutsu or killed from a natural disaster. Their limbs either completely crushed or brutally torn right off, piece by piece. With a single swipe of his hands he's known to bring batallions to ruin, leaving their bodies broken and battered by titanic impacts. Ōkaminaga fights like a beast, and it would appear that he relies on nothing but instinct, that he's just a crazed hound biting after anything in reach. At a glance, there would appear to be technique to his martial prowess, he could come across as a monster who doesn't care if he's hit as long as he hits harder. Nothing could be further from the truth, in fact, Ōkaminaga has access to the accumulated experience and cunning of all the wolves he's ever devoured, and his instincts are therefore extremely precise as a result. His every movement has been repeated a thousand times, maybe not in his mind, but in spirit, each attack made has been analyzed, understood and felt. While it's true that Ōkaminaga lacks knowledge of any particular style of taijutsu, he has grown to use basic punches, kicks and movements in battle, but combine these seemingly plebian tricks with the enormous physical abilities granted by the Hiroigui. Turning all of them into incredibly powerful taijutsu techniques worthy of praise. Ōkaminaga has named this personal "discipline" the Wolf Fang Claw. Generally, those who wield immense raw strength tend to be slower and more ponderous due to a lack of refinement in terms of movement. Favoring brutal assaults meant to inflict enough damage to immobilize and incapacitate their target, even if they move. But this is a trend that the Hiroigui breaks, for in addition to his tremendous power, Ōkaminaga also possesses natural speed easily comparable to the high-speed movement permitted by the infamous Body Flicker Technique, being capable of crossing large gaps in an instant with only a minimum of effort. Unlike shinobi, this movement is all natural and doesn't employ ninjutsu at all, and therefore Ōkaminaga doesn't need to expend chakra to facilitate this movement. His great speed coupled with his immense physical strength leaves most of his victims dumbfounded, as they're torn apart without the chance to defend themselves, being incapable of reacting quickly enough to stop his onslaught until it's much too late. Enemies are dispatched painlessly in an instant, and attempts to flee from him have ultimately proven futile. When moving, his form seems to dissolve into the environment, as if he momentarily ceases to exist, only to reappear a ways away from his original position, his hands dripping with the blood of his opponent, as their lifeless body crumbles behind him. For because his speed is natural, Ōkaminaga can move and attack at once, without either slowing down or breaking the cadence of his steps and this has also come to accent his fighting style. As he in combat employs leaps and sudden sprints to his advantage by using the gathered momentum to lend added strength and force to kicks and punches alike. Ōkaminaga's great speed, coupled with his exceptional dexterity and mastery of his own body allows him to exploit any shown weakness immediately, there is hardly any transition between an unnessecary movement and a lethal counterattack. Opponents simply don't have time to perform the neccessary hand seals to cast their more powerful techniques and are invariably forced to follow his pace, lest they find themselves bifurcated by a single swipe of his hand after they've momentarily exposed themselves. When it comes to evasion, the gifts of the Hiroigui really does shine through. Despite their heavy build and rugged appearance, wolves are agile creatures capable of avoiding counterattacks from their prey even as they tear into their flesh. As one would expect, Ōkaminaga is no different. In combat he slips between an opponents attacks, demonstrating his dexterity by gradually inching closer and closer until their faces are mere inches apart. There is hardly any strain placed on his body, and he evades attacks even at point blank range with the greatest certainty, his reflexes allowing him to react much faster than regular humans. His body moves with the instinct of a thousand wolves, as it seems he knows precisely how to move in order to make an opponents ninjutsu useless, even the cleverest of attacks miss him by a hairs breadth. Enhanced Senses Wolf Fang Claw Ōkaminaga's personal discipline of martial combat, the Wolf Fang Claw is employed as a basic artform that relies entirely on the Hiroigui for the purposes of its mighty offensive capabilities. It's not a true martial discipline, but instead an extension of Ōkaminaga's strengthened body and overall anatomy, should anyone else attempt it, the results would be pathetic. In this way, the existence of the Wolf Fang Claw serves as a testimony to Ōkaminaga's incredible physical abilities. Even so, the Date clan member uses it to fearsome effect in the midst of combat, with it's simple attacks being fit to tear apart most defenses and destroy even hardened shinobi. Trivia As of the current time, Ōkaminaga has devoured approximately 350 wolves, 200 domestic dogs, 60 ninken, 32 wolf summons and 8 Inuzuka members. Making for an estimated grand total of 650 victims over the last thirty-three years. Each kill bestowed something onto Ōkaminaga, depending on what exactly was eaten. *Each wolf granted him progressively greater strength, speed, stamina and senses. *Each dog granted him the same things a wolf did, however with much weaker results. With a rough estimate being that the effect was halved. *Each Ninken devoured granted him a greater amount of chakra, as well as increasing all of his five senses. They also increased his overall strength as much as a wolf kill would. *Each Wolf Summon eaten granted various supernatural qualities associated with the very concept of "Wolf", along with vastly increased physical capabilities. With eating a single of these sentient beings being the rough equivalent of devouring twenty ordinary wolves. *When Ōkaminaga began eating members of the Inuzuka clan however, he gained the ability to control animals of the canine order, whether they be beasts or sentient beings like the wolf summons. Each of the members killed also increase his chakra potency and greater physical abilities equivalent to that of three wolves apiece. *In total Ōkaminaga possesses the combined physical strength, speed and stamina of as many as 1114 wolves.